Mile-long Rope
by ectobiolagist
Summary: After a tragic incident, John and Karkat must try to cope with the past and the future.(sadstuck, johnkat)
1. the story

He was gone. There was nothing they could do about it. It took a toll on all of them, But it got to John ad Karkat the most. Karkat was the one who found Dave, and he couldn't handle it. His body swung like a pendulum as it hung from the mantle above the door. There were several beer bottles lying on the floor. When John found out, He tried to deny the fact that he wouldn't see Dave anymore. Everyone missed him. Jade, John, Karkat, Sollux, Dirk, Jane, Jake, Roxy, Feferi, Vriska, Nepeta, Kanaya, Aradia, Tavros, Eridan, Equius, Terezi, even Gamzee was crying at the funeral.

But today was the day Karkat had decided they were going to clean out his room. As John stepped in front the room, he ran his fingers along the door frame. he sighed."Do you remember when we bought this house? It was Dave's idea. He said that it 'had so much potential, and once we painted his room and bought him shit to put up, we would feel right at home.' He called dibs on every big room in the house. He was funny like that." Karkat nodded and chuckled to himself."Yeah."

John wasn't about to move, so Karkat grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the room. John grabbed a cardboard box with "Charity" written on it. He started at the desk. He grabbed a couple of books and flipped through them, deciding that Dave probably never read any of them, and tossed them in. He took a case of markers, a lava lamp, and a smuppet, and tossed them in as well.

Karkat took out a garbage bag and browsed the room. He swept dozens of apple juice and beer bottles into the bag. He found a smuppet and decided to throw that into the bag as well. He looked around the room, disgusted that they were throwing their friend's things away. He rested his hand on the bedside table, and felt something underneath it. It was Dave's shades. He held them to eye level and glanced over to John. He shoved them under a pillow. He then discovered a note underneath the shades. "I'm sorry" it read. Karkat was about to crumble. He shook his head, and threw the note into the garbage bag.

John turned to see Karkat with Dave's headphones. The Ipod was still plugged in, playing a sad rock song. "Don't throw those away!" John exclaimed as he grabbed the headphones from Karkat. "I love them. They're so...um, comfortable. And they project sound so well. Plus, his taste in music was awesome." John was already putting them on. "Why do you get to have them?" Karkat said. Actually, now that he thought about it, everybody should get a momento of Dave, just to ease the pain.

After they finished cleaning, Karkat called everybody over. Jade and Rose and Kanaya came first. Then came Nepeta and Equius. Then terezi, who had stopped talking to people, then Eridan, Sollux, Aradia, and Feferi. Gamzee, Tavros and Vriska came late. John Was pouring everybody hot chocolate when Karkat came in with a heavy box. He slammed it on the table. "Hey, so we were cleaning out Dave's room when we thought you guys should have something to remember him by. He didn't really write a will, but we thought you guys would like it anyway. It's mostly just shitty records, though."

Terezi sat up when she smelled Dave all over the items. "Jade, this is for you." Karkat handed Jade a red hoodie. "Thank you. this means a lot." She put it on, even though it was too big. "Rose, Kanaya, these are some poems he wrote." Kanaya took hold of the notebook. Rose wiped away a tear as she flipped through the book."Nepeta, This is Dave's favorate hat. Keep it safe." Nepeta stared in wonder at the fedora. She took off her cap, and placed his hat on her head."It fits purrrfectly. Thank you so much." Karkat turned to Equius." Dave never worked out, but he kept these under his bed. You could put some use to them." Two red barbells rose from the box and where placed in Equius' lap. "Thank you."

Terezi looked up in her chair. "Terezi, these were Dave's favorate records. He actually wrote some of the songs." Terezi grabbed at the discs and hugged them to her chest. She nodded understandingly. "Eridan, this is for you." He pulled out a rabbit's foot on a chain. "It's good luck." John explained. "Disembodied feet are good luck on your planet?" Feferi got the chains Dave would wear every time he went to the club. Sollux got his laptop. Aradia received a joke book.

"Gamzee, I know you'll like this." Karkat put Dave's lava lamp into Gamzee's hands. "OOOOOOOH! Thanks, bro!" Vriska got a bottle of aged wine Dave had hidden behind his desk. She whooped and jeered after receiving it. "Tavros. This is the most important thing. It might boost your confidence and give the power you need." John walked over to the hall closet, and walked back with Dave's sword. He carried it delicately, like it was made of glass. "Oh my god. Um, thanks. This so...amazing." Tavros said. He brushed the handle and inspected it's patterns.

"Allright, guys. I'm glad you could come. I hope that helps a little." John said. Everyone got up to leave. The door swung open as Dirk, Roxy, and Jake burst in. "WAIT! Sorry we came late. What did you need?" Asked Jake, sympathetically. Karkat sighed, and he reached into the box. Dirk got the first smuppet Dave made by himself. Roxy got all the panties Dave stole from her. Jake got a star-wars quilt. "Sorry you didn't get nice things, but there wasn't much left." John said. "But where's Jane?" asked Karkat. Dirk looked over to Roxy. They shared a worried glance. "She couldn't handle it. She didn't want to come. Too many bad memories in this house." Jake said as he gestured to the walls of the living room.

"Oh." Said Karkat, who was looking down at the floor, regretting he asked that. John put a hand on Karkat's shoulder. "Well, this is for her. can you give it to her?" Asked John. Dirk nodded solemnly,as he reached out for Dave's art sketchbook.

When everyone was gone, Karkat locked himself in his room and watched romcoms all night. John didn't sleep either. Sometimes, John would call to Karkat to see if he was awake and to talk to him, but every time he called, Karkat didn't answer, even though he was wide awake. In the morning, Karkat would cook. But the only thing he could cook was scrambled eggs, so John tried adding more to it every time. Karkat never let him do anything to it, though.

He was stubborn like that. John thought it was kind cute, too. But he tried to deny the fact that every time Karkat grabbed his wrist to stop him from pouring salt on his eggs, his heart practically melted. But that was the day. Karkat scraped eggs onto John's plate, beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks from the stove."Hey, make sure none of 'that' gets in the eggs! But thanks, for always cooking for me." Said John. Karkat nodded and grabbed a rag to clean the pans. John placed the eggs on the table, and crept slowly behind Karkat, reaching for the pepper on top of the microwave.

His fingers twinged as they wrapped around the pepper shaker. As he crawled back to the table, John heard Karkat call to him."John. Come here for a minute." Karkat was still facing the sink, scrubbing a pot. John sighed and trudged over. "Sorry. But I thought it needed something." Karkat spun around and grabbed John's wrist. He snatched the pepper out of his hand and slammed it down on the counter.

"It NEVER needs anything. I make the food you eat, so your going to eat it the way I make it. If I thought it needed pepper, don't you think there would be pepper in it?" Grumbled Karkat. He turned to John. His hand was still on his wrist. John's eyes were as big as saucers, and he was starting to teer up.

Karkat was shocked."Dude, are you okay? I didn't mean to yell. come on, man." John pointed down to his wrist."It's not that." Karkat pulled his hand pack. There was a red mark on John's wrist, and lines where his nails dug in. "OH! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that... I...-" John cut him off. He shook his head."Don't worry about it. But something's bugging you. What's wrong?" John bit his lip as he waited for an answer.

Karkat tried to change the subject."Nothing's wrong. Hey, do you want to see that new movie? Nic cage, dude." John looked up with pleading eyes. "Please. Bros are suppost to tell bros if something's up." Karkat didn't want to talk about it now. Or ever.

Then he realized something. With Dave gone, there was nobody to tell him what he couldn't do, he was free. Karkat took a deep breathe."Fine, you want to know what's up?" John nodded his head rapidly. "Alright." Karkat grabbed John's shoulders, and leaned down.

John wasn't ready for something like this. He didn't know what to do. But he let Karkat do it anyway. He felt Karkat's cold and soft lips touch his. For Karkat, the kiss could never have lasted long enough. John didn't know how to react.

When Karkat pulled away, John just stared. He didn't say anything, he just stared. They stood like that for a while, until John decided to go for a walk." I'm going out." That's all he said. John pulled his coat on over his sweater and opened the door. "John, I-" Karkat started. But he couldn't finish. The door slammed shut just as Karkat began to speak.

John couldn't believe it. Karkat, his best bro...kissed him. John gazed up at the cloudy sky. It was snowing. John forgot his mittens. But he didn't care about that. "Seriously, Karkat. Why you?" Now John was just talking talking to himself. John kind of liked him. But what would he do now? Then a memory rushed back to him. It was of him and his dad. It was from 3rd grade. "You like her?" John's dad asked. Little John nodded. "And she likes you?" Little John nodded again. His dad laughed to himself. "Then kiss the chick!" Little John was shocked. He shot straight up in the stool he was sitting in.

"WHAT?! NO! I CAN'T DO THAT!" His dad was becoming confused."Why not? it's not hard. You just close your eyes and lean in like this." Then his dad puckered his lips and leaned down. John shoved him back up."But I can't. What if she has cooties?" His dad laughed again."John, listen to me. There's no such thing as cooties. So kiss her." John used to have a major crush on this girl named veronica. He didn't know where she was now. John shook his head to rid himself of the memory."Karkat, you idiot." Then John laughed a little. He bounced, just like his dad.

Karkat rubbed his eyes. He was lying on the floor in his room. He sighed to himself."At least I got it over with. But..." he felt like punching something. He saw a romcom once about a boxer, he practiced by punching meat. Karkat walked over to the fridge and took out a leftover ham from Thanksgiving and slammed it on the table.

He raised his fist high in the air. Then he let it drop hard onto the meat. Then he pulled back, a dent left in the ham where his hand was. Then he punched again again. Angrier and angrier. Crazier and crazier. 'Click.' John opened the door and shook the snow out of his hair. "Hey, I'm ba-" John stopped in his tracks.


	2. the aftermath

Karkat looked up from his punching bag. He was drenched in blood and meat juice. He had to take quick, deep breathes. He was snarling slightly. "WHAT!?" He raged. John almost fell over from just the tone of his voice. "Um, you should probably wash up, Karkat." John replied as he unwrapped the scarf around his neck. Karkat realized he looked like a wolf that literally killed an entire pack of elk, so he trudged to the bathroom and washed his face.

As he watched the red water slosh down the drain, he looked into the mirror. It had been a month since he'd done that. He didn't recognize who was looking back at him for a minute. There were bags under his eyes. His hair sprang out every which way. His teeth had grown yellow."No wonder he didn't want me." Karkat said to himself.

John logged onto his pesterchum account. He found Jade.

EB: hey.

GN: hi! what's up?

EB: ...

GN: john? what's wrong?

EB: karkat...

GN: yeah? what about him?

EB: he... he kissed me.

GN:...

GN: what?

EB: yeah...

GN: oh. so...what did you do?

EB: i left.

GN: WHAT!?

EB: i left the house to go for a walk, jade. A WALK.

GN: oh. so, what are you gonna tell him?

EB: i don't know. I'm not a homosexual?

GN: i think he already knows that.

EB: well, what do YOU suggest i say? my roommate just kissed me!

GN:...good point...

GardenGnostic disconnected

John rolled away from his desk in his old office chair. A knock was heard at the door. " Uh, John?" John quietly responded. "Yes?" Karkat leaned against the door from the other side. "Well, I was wondering something. how would you feel about..." John waited and waited for the moment, but it never came.

Karkat sighed deeply." How do you feel about take-out tonight? It's on me." John pulled his legs up to his chest."Sure." Karkat rummaged through one of he drawers for a menu. They ended up having sushi that got soi-sauce spilled on it. They ate in silence. John's chopsticks would scratch the bottom of the container and make a harsh squeaking sound, but Karkat just winced and continued eating. Who knew a kiss could do so much to someone.

"Soooooo, Kaaaaarkaaaat!" Vriska cooed at the cafe the next morning. Karkat called her the previous night so they could meet up and talk. He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. "What." Vriska planted her hands on the table. "I've been hearing some rumors about you recently. Something with Joooooooohn..." She almost cackled while she spoke.

Karkat sat up a bit, but tried to keep a poker face. "Oh, yeah? And what was that?" Vriska shook her head and giggled. God, he hated that about about her. "Wow, Karkat. It's sooooo obvious!" Karkat's brow furrowed. Why was she dragging her vowels on for so long?"Please. Like you fucking know what goes on in my personal life." Karkat retorted. "Oh, but I do, Karkat! And I think we both know what I'm talking about, so why not just spill it before things get out of hand?" Vriska had the upper hand. Karkat couldn't tell if she was playing mind games to find something out, or if she already knew. But either way, he would have to tell her.

He sighed loudly and took another sip of his coffee. "Fine. You really want to know? if it gets you to shut your bigass mouth, i'll tell...Me and John...I kissed him the other day. But I still don't see how that's even relavent to this conversation." Vriska's eyes widened, a bit shocked that he'd actually admit it. "Uh...what? I thought Gamzee got you addicted and John to soper pies or something. Wow, Karkat." Vriska and Karkat stared at eachother in confusion for about three minutes before Karkat broke the looked down into his coffee, grumbling some colorful language. But he still had to pay for both their coffees.

The next morning, John took a shower for the first time in about a week. He sat at the table with dripping wet hair. Karkat turned from the eggs on the stove to seen John with his head flat down against the table. a small pool of water was forming around his head." John. 2 things. One, if your going to ruin the table with your depressed, confused, emotional head, at least try to have the decency to dry your hair before you stain it, too. And 2, what the ever loving fuck is wrong with you?" John turned his head towards his roommate.

He sighed, a gust of wind coming out of nowhere. He sat up with his newly dried hair." I'm just out of it today. That's all." Karkat waved his spatula in johns face." Well, I suggest you eat something before you try to commit suicide by starving yourself." And with that, a plate of eggs was placed in front of the heir of breath. John pushed it away and turned to Karkat.

"hey, can i talk to you?" Karkat stood stiff for a minute and started walking back to the counter. "No, John. I will not listen to your repulsive voice ask unnecessary and stupid questions that you already know the asnwer to." John sighed a bit and stood up, walking over to Karkat. He grabbed Karkat's arm and turned him around. "Dude, please. just...just talk to me. please?" Karkat looked down at his feet, avoiding John's stare. "I already talked to you. what more do you fucking require before your derpy-ass mind is satisfied?"

John still didn't let go of his arm. "Karkat, please. i just want to talk." John removed his hand from Karkat's arm and placed it on his shoulder. Karkat shoved it off. "WELL I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK!" Karkat walked away to his room and locked the door. He leaned against the other side and slid down, soon realizing he was acting like one of those anime school girls in those animes Dave watched all the time. John sighed as the door slammed shut. He was starting to get the feeling that this happened more often than not.


End file.
